


A Scranton Sunrise

by NobleLandMermaid



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, pre-cameras, workdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleLandMermaid/pseuds/NobleLandMermaid
Summary: Just a little scene between Jim and Pam. Set pre-cameras.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted ages ago on the Office/JAM archive [More Than That](http://mtt.just-once.net/fanfiction). Originally for a "Five Things" fic that never panned out, but never say never ;-)

Jim sat in his car in the Scranton Office Park lot, eating his breakfast and occasionally warming up his hands in front of the air vents. Just as he was finishing off his bagel, there was a knock on his window. It took him half a second to realize it was Pam; her coat was zipped up to her chin and her striped scarf covered most of her hair and half her face. Jim quickly got out of his car and they exchanged hellos in the still-dark parking lot.  
  
"What are you doing here so early?" Jim said, shivering a little in the cold winter air.  
  
"Oh, the warehouse is sending out a truck early, so..." she trailed off. Jim was grateful she didn't say his name. "What about you?"

"One of my biggest clients is a terminal morning person, if I don't call him by 8am sharp, his account is as good as closed, so I wanted to get here early and pull up his file."

"So you got here before the sunrise?"

"It's a big file," Jim said with a smile.  
  
Pam chuckled and then looked over to the far end of the parking lot, "Hey, come with me."  
  
It was one of those commands Jim didn't have to hear twice. He followed Pam, his hand in his pockets and his nose buried in his scarf. They walked over to Roy's pickup, and Pam stepped up on the bumper and climbed into the bed of the truck. Jim knitted his eyebrows.

"Come on, Jim," Pam said playfully.  
  
Jim laughed nervously before gripping the tailgate and pulling himself up and over. He faced the direction Pam was facing and saw that from the truck bed there was a perfect view of the distance hills on the east side of town. The sky was thick and dark blue and the hills looked outlined with gold. The sun began to peek over the horizon and the buildings of Scranton went from grays to a bright mixture of yellows and oranges.

Jim glanced over at Pam and she looked at him and smiled, the sun hitting her eyes. Jim could never quite tell, her eyes always looked hazel and sadly dull in the florescent light of the office, but for the first time his saw their true color: a brilliant green with splashes of brown near the center.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, really is," Jim said, before forcing himself to look back to the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more JAM at [MoreThanThat](http://mtt.just-once.net/fanfiction/)!


End file.
